Confianza infundada
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Sakura decidió que el bebé de su vientre no tenía la culpa de quién era su padre. Sin embargo no puede evitar que en una misión su hijo sufra casi la misma desventura que su padre. Sakura tendrá que rescatarlo, con la única compañía de un desconocido encapuchado, que al parecer solo estaba en el lugar y momento exactos.
1. Tragedia

_Bueno, esta es la continuación del Fic anterior ''Algo más''. Decidí separarlos, porque no sé, la otra historia como una sola estaba demasiado bien, así que me pareció un crimen hacerle una continuación ahí mismo, sobretodo porque si por alguna razón no sigo este Fic, pues al menos no os habré jodido el anterior._

_Bueno, como los que comentaron me dijeron si podía seguirlo... pues nada, aquí está. Espero que no os arrepintáis de pedirlo :)_

_..._

**Capítulo 1**

**Tragedia**

* * *

― ¡¿Dónde está?!

Entró en el despacho echo una furia, dando un portazo que casi agrieta las paredes mal construidas. Quien se asomó por la puerta y entró sin ninguna educación, estrelló sus manos en el escritorio provocando un estruendo comparable a cuando abrió la puerta. Iba vestido con ropa de hospital y estaba completamente vendado de muñecas a hombros y de tobillos a cuello. Una venda amarillenta rodeaba su cabeza.

― ¡¿Dónde... está?! ― repitió con una pausa inquietante. La mujer que le daba la espaldas mientras miraba por la ventana ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

― No lo sé.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― volvió a rugir mientras temblaba, controlándose por no golpear a quien no debía y no lo merecía.

― No pudimos encontrarle. Desapareció.

La mujer al fin se dio la vuelta y le encaró. Su rostro había dejado de ser joven y unas arrugas bastante llamativas estropeaban su aún hermoso rostro. Se sentó con calma en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Volvió a encararlo. El chico todavía temblaba de furia y tenía una mirada de completa rabia. Parecía taladrar con la mirada a aquella mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada.

― De todas formas seguiremos con la búsqueda. Estate tranquilo por ahora y no hagas nada estúpido.

El chico chistó, demostrando su desacuerdo. Si no había salido en busca de aquel hombre al que tantas ganas tenía de golpear hasta la muerte, era porque sabía que no era bueno para su salud física y menos para su salud mental. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera tranquilo en esa situación.

― Vuelve al hospital, ella despertará dentro de poco.

Fue la frase de sentencia que dio la mujer, antes de indicarle con la mano que se fuera. Dio un giro de 180º en su silla y volvió a observar la ciudad, dando por terminada rotundamente la conversación.

El chico al escuchar ''ella'' se relajó enseguida y dando un hondo suspiro para dejar salir toda la frustración que sentía, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta que le habían indicado en información, dudó durante un largo rato si lo más conveniente era entrar. En cierto modo temía que reaccionara mal al verle; porque se sentía culpable y de la misma manera pensaba que ella le echaría la culpa a él. Pero exhaló profundo, como si el aire estuviese sobrado de valor y dio un toque lo más suave posible pero sonoro en la puerta.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ― no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta y entonces decidió entrar, pensando que aún no había despertado.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo más lento que pudo, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido. Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a la camilla que contendría a su paciente, pero estaba vacía. Rodó los ojos hasta la ventana y entonces la vio ahí. La volvió a llamar esperando alguna respuesta que no llegó. Vacilando se acercó a ella y se paró lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiera su presencia. De nuevo esperó una reacción que no llegó.

Mientras seguía vacilando si estaba en el momento adecuado le colocó la mano en el hombro y entonces ella tembló, tensándose. La misma vibración le hizo quitar la mano automáticamente. Sabía lo que había pasado y no le extrañaba ese tipo de reacción.

― ¿Ya se ha despertado?

Sintió la voz de la misma mujer de hacía unas horas y se volteó para asentir. La rubia entró completamente a la habitación y miró con impotencia a la chica que aún seguía ignorando la presencia de ellos.

― Sakura... ¿estás bien?

Esta vez ambos vieron como movía la cabeza asintiendo. Fue un progreso. El chico suspiró simulando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a la mujer cerca de la puerta. Pero la rubia no estaba sonriendo ni de cerca, de hecho estaba tan seria, que el chico se asustó.

― Te hemos hecho unos... exámenes y... los resultados son... bueno... es difícil de asumir... ― la mujer hizo una pausa más o menos larga y volvió a hablar―. Sakura- ―pero fue interrumpida por la chica, que habló por primera vez.

― Ya lo sé... soy médico. Ya lo sé...

Pero el chico no comprendía bien hasta que notó como ella se llevaba las manos al vientre. Él no era tan estúpido como para no saber lo que significaba y sus ojos templaron. De repente tenía miedo. No por él, sino por ella.

― Vas a...

― Sí.

Sencilla, directa y concisa. Una respuesta tajante y determinante. La mujer no se esforzó por replicar nada y simplemente se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Por su parte, el chico seguía temblando. Se atrevió a volver a colocar una mano en su hombro pero fue llamado por la voz de la chica.

― Naruto...

Aunque no le veía el rostro el simple hecho de como salió su voz le hizo temblar más. El miedo se incrementó y ya no pudo aguantar más cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía los dientes superiores conteniendo un labio que temblaba sin control por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Su cara además de llena de heridas estaba totalmente manchada por lágrimas. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y dejó salir todos sus sentimientos. Él a su vez la abrazó al instante, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, apretándola contra su pecho para silenciar el llanto. Como si aquello fuese la solución.

Era horrible escucharla llorar.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar él también y a mojar su cabello como mismo ella estaba mojando su camisa. Solo pudo mencionar entre temblores y palabras atragantadas:

― No te dejaré sola.

* * *

― *12 años después* ―

* * *

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encuentran tres chicos. Cada uno diferente del otro. Dos niños y una niña. Uno de ellos tiene pelo castaño y los ojos intensamente azules y va vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta desmangada. Tiene porte despreocupada, relajada y está apoyado en un árbol. La niña tiene el pelo rubio cenizo y ojos marrones, va vestida con shorts negros muy pegados hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes, además tiene guantes que descubren sus dedos. Tiene una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. El último niño tiene el pelo muy negro y ojos verdes. Va vestido de negro, con camiseta de mangas y pantalones hasta las rodillas. Tiene una mirada fría y seria que combina con su sonrisa arrogante.

El niño moreno y la niña rubia miran las cinco dianas con los kunais clavados justamente y sin alejarse ni un milímetro en el círculo relleno de color negro en el medio. La niña observa con admiración.

― ¡Genial!

El niño moreno agranda la sonrisa y de repente aporta una posición de héroe. Cada mano a un lado de su cadera y con la barbilla mirando al cielo. La mirada fría desaparece y en su lugar aparece una cargada de emociones.

― ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Nanami? Todos justo en el centro ―dice con orgullo para sí mismo mientras ríe con complacencia.

― ¡Eres genial Eita-kun! ―el brillo de los ojos de la niña demuestra la enorme admiración que profesa al chico, sin embargo de repente se pone totalmente seria―. Pero yo puedo hacerlo aún mejor...

La niña tan rápida como segura, agarra los kunais y los lanza, clavándolos todos en una misma diana, haciendo un círculo perfecto alrededor del círculo más pequeño que marca la máxima puntuación. Todo en menos de 5 segundos. Aterriza y adopta la misma postura de héroe que tenía el otro chico, mientra sonríe con falsa arrogancia.

― Admito que casi eres tan genial como yo ―dice el chico fingiendo indignación pero comenzando a reír con soltura.

Ambos ríen, mientras que el otro chico recostado al árbol abre los ojos y mira las hojas de los árboles ser movidas por el viento.

― ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento?...

* * *

Cambiados de escenario están los mismos chicos. Ahora están en un bar comiendo. El niño moreno y la niña discuten sobre algún tema trivial mientras que el otro niño de pelo castaño come sin decir palabra. Se nota que es bastante callado.

― Oye, ¿y cómo dices que pasó? ―pregunta la niña con intriga mientras se acerca para verle mejor la cara.

― Pues estaba mi madre frente a ese villano que hacía poco se escondía dentro de una marioneta. Me contó que había sido una lucha larga y casi muere envenenada, pero que gracias a la ayuda la abuela Chiyo pudo vencerlo y sacarle una jugosa información.

― ¿Te contó cuál?

― No, mi madre me dijo que no era necesario que yo la conociera y que de todas formas no se acordaba.

― Hmp, deberías estar orgulloso de ser su hijo ― habla con ellos por primera vez el chico castaño―. Mi padre me ha dicho que es una de las kunoishis más talentosas del mundo y que fue discípula muy apreciada de la Quinta Hokage.

― Lo estoy, Itsuki ―dice el chico sonriendo―, espero que algún día sea tan fuerte como ella.

― Y yo espero que algún día sea mi suegra.

― ¡O-oye! ―ante la cara sugerente y picarona Eita se sonroja violentamente y la chica comienza a reírse. El chico moreno también ríe aunque de forma más disimulada.

De repente por la entrada entra un hombre de entre 27 y 29 años vestido como un ninja oficial de la villa. La banda con la placa metálica en su frente con el grabado de la hoja brilla al darle las luces.

― ¡Lee-sensei! ―dicen a coro el moreno y la rubia mientras que el castaño solo saluda moviendo la cabeza.

― ¡¿Cómo está vuestra llama de la juventud?! ―grita emocionado Rock Lee, con aquella pose que hace tanto tiempo aprendió de su maestro, ahora AMBU cualificado como su discípulo.

― Le he vuelto a dar una lección a este ―comenta la chica sonriendo mientras le da un codazo al niño moreno.

― Así me gusta. He venido a avisaros, que tenéis una misión así que levantaos e id a la torre del Hokage.

Los chicos se levantan, y salen por la puerta pero ven que su maestro se sienta en la barra del bar y no les segue.

― ¿No viene? ―pregunta la chica.

― No, yo tengo otra misión. Vosotros iréis con otra persona.

* * *

Los chicos van directamente a la oficina del Hokage como Rock Lee les había indicado. La torre mantiene el mismo porte que hacía unos años, aunque su estructura había cambiado bastante. Es mucho más grande y tiene más habitaciones además de la amplitud del pasillo.

Los Chunin llegan a la puerta en lo más alto, la que tiene bien grandes las letras ''Oficina del Hokage''. El niño moreno abre los ojos y se asombra al reconocer la espalda de la mujer que está de pie frente al escritorio del Hokage.

― ¿Mamá?

― Sakura-sensei, Eita-kun ―la mujer se da la vuelta sonriendo ampliamente a su hijo, mientras este se acerca junto a sus compañeros―. Mi futura nuera ―dice la mujer sonriendo con picardía a la rubia que le devuelve la sonrisa, Eita se vuelve a sonrojar.

― ¡Vosotras dos os habéis puesto de acuerdo para avergonzarme! ―las señala acusadoramente mientras ella ríen.

― Bueno ya, ya, haced caso a mi presencia.

De su silla se levanta el Sexto Hokage con porte de liderazgo. Sus cabellos rubios, dorados y alborotados, más largos desde la juventud son presionados por una banda negra que tiene la usual banda metálica, solo que en su frente parece relucir más que de costumbre. El fuego de la larga capa negra y naranja con los colores invertidos parece ondular con elegancia al momento que se levanta.

Los tres chicos se ponen firmes mientras esperan que Naruto hable.

― Bien... ahora que tengo vuestra atención... ¡Eita! ―de repente da un salto y llega donde el susodicho mientras le hace un capón en la cabeza mientras que le despeina.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! ―se queja el chico mientras que intenta sacárselo de encima, pero era obvio que el hombre tenía muchísima más fuerza.

― Hokage-sama... ―la voz de la única ''adulta'' aparentemente en esa habitación, suena como una sutil advertencia, lo que provoca que el representante de la villa adopte la postura seria anterior.

― Ejem ―se aclara la garganta mientras pone su rostro serio―. Hoy os daré una nueva misión con el objetivo de que mejoréis vuestras habilidades. Es de rango C.

― ¿Tan poco? ―se queja Eita y Nanami hace un puchero decepcionada.

― Es la máxima que mi consciencia me permite darle a un Chunin, de hecho me estoy arriesgando.

― Vaya... ―se vuelve a quejar Eita.

― Bueno, tendréis que ir a llevar unos documentos bastante importantes a la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes en el País del Rayo y, obviamente, volver sanos y salvos ―dice mientras rodea su escritorio para sacar de uno de los cajones un pergamino bien doblado y atado con un lazo rojo granate.

― Saldréis mañana en la mañana y deberíais volver dentro unos 3 días ―todos asintieron―, pero tened cuidado. Por experiencia os aviso que las misiones pueden complicarse...

Rememorando Naruto los tiempos del equipo 7, hizo una mueca a Sakura, la cual le sonrió de vuelta, rememorando también.

* * *

Es tan temprano que el Sol ni siquiera ha dado la cara y solo unos rayos tenues, anaranjados y difuminados se cuelan por entre las copas de los árboles que preceden a la enorme entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Falta uno de los integrantes del grupo, ya que parece que Nanami se ha quedado dormida como tantas otras veces. Los tres ninjas esperan, algunos más impacientes que otros.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tarda tanto?! ―se queja Eita a Itsuki, que está muy relajado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

― Porque se acuesta tarde ―respondió con parsimonia el castaño.

Es tan temprano que el Sol ni siquiera ha dado la cara y solo unos rayos tenues, anaranjados y difuminados se cuelan por entre las copas de los árboles que preceden a la enorme entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Falta uno de los integrantes del grupo, ya que parece que Nanami se ha quedado dormida como tantas otras veces. Los tres ninjas esperan, algunos más impacientes que otros.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tarda tanto?! ―se queja Eita a Itsuki, que está muy relajado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

― Porque se acuesta tarde ―respondió con parsimonía el castaño.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Sakura-sensei! ―la chica viene corriendo hasta llegar a ellos y se para a descansar mientras se excusa por haberse quedado dormida. Los demás la regañan.

Los cuatro shinobis emprenden su viaje hacia la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas saltando entre los árboles para llegar más rápido. En varias horas llegan a la frontera que divide el País del Fuego con las aldeas intermedias entre el País de la Tierra y el País del Fuego, sin embargo aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer. Por ello, llegando ya en la tarde a una de esas pequeñas aldeas intermedias deciden quedarse para retomar el camino al amanecer. Por muy rápidos que sean el recorrido es muy largo y agotador, considerando además que tres de los ninjas son niños de 12 años.

Se quedan en una posada bastante aceptable que pagan para solo una noche.

― Bueno chicos, yo iré a hacer cosas de mayores ―dice la pelirrosa sonriéndoles―, así que vosotros tenéis libertad para hacer lo que queráis, pero controlaros, que no quiero que seáis como el Hokage, que siempre se metía en líos ―la chica recuerda hace años todos los problemas que ocasionaba el Uzumaki y niega con la cabeza con melancolía.

― Tranquila, Sakura-sensei, yo cuido de los niños ―dice Itsuki adoptando pose de responsabilidad mientras los otros le sacan la lengua.

Sakura sonríe y se va de la posada.

― Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? ―pregunta Eita.

― He oído que por aquí hay un lago precioso, podemos ir a bañarnos ―sugiera Nanami que adora el agua, una característica acorde a su nombre y los chicos asienten.

* * *

A Sakura se la ve caminando por la aldea mientras busca algún bar donde echarse unos tragos del sake tan sabroso que su maestra le había hecho probar y que tan bien le sentaba en las misiones. Parecía ser una aldea tranquila, de esas que se quedaron al margen de la guerra que azotó a los Cinco Grandes Países y que tantos estragos y tanta población arrebató.

Estuvo caminando un rato hasta que se sintió incómoda y entró en el primer bar que vio a su derecha. Dentro el ambiente parece tranquilo y casual, aunque un poco ordinario. Hay una barra de algún tipo de piedra de color negro sostenida por un soporte de madera. El soporte de las sillas son de madera a juego con el soporte de la barra, mientras que lo que viene a ser el asiento es de alguna tela de calidad relativamente buena de color negro. Más allá, mesas y sillas de la misma madera. En una esquina hay una puerta que indica los baños y en otra esquina un escenario donde apenas 4 músicos tocan una relajante balada.

Sakura se sienta frente a la barra y hace un gesto al camarero para que le atienda. Pide sake y este enseguida coge una botella y sirve el líquido amargo en un vaso.

― ¿Ninja de Konoha? ―dice el camarero mientras le sirve la bebida, ella asienta―. Debo darte las gracias. Por vuestras acciones esta pequeña zona se mantuvo ajena a la gran guerra; podría haber arrasado con nosotros.

― Gracias a ti. Era nuestra obligación defender a todos los países en general ―dice mientras sonríe y da un trago.

El hombre sonríe, pero de repente se pone serio.

― Precisamente por ser de Konoha... le advierto que no se deje llevar por la aparente tranquilidad de esta aldea ―Sakura de repente se muestra curiosa ante la advertencia―, últimamente se han visto rondando por ahí a ciertos sujetos sospechosos. Manténgase alerta, por favor.

― Gracias... ―ella responde casi susurrando, pero que el hombre puede reconocer el agradecimiento por el movimiento de sus labios, antes de ir a atender a otro cliente.

¿Eran aquellos supuestos sospechosos los responsables de la incomodidad que sentía?

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el atardecer había dado paso a la noche. En el bosque no muy alejado de la aldea, donde el lago antes mencionado se encuentra, están a orillas del lago acostados mientras miran las estrellas. Están acostados en círculo, Nanami sonríe enseñando los dientes.

― ¿No os gustaría quedaros mirando a este cielo para siempre? ―dice ella.

― Pues no, preferiría entrenar y así llegar a ser un médico como mi madre ―dice Eita levantando una

― Acabas de joderme el momento... ―Nanami chista y hace una mueca de enojo, pero le da la razón―. Estoy segura de que algún día lo lograrás... ―pero a ella le encanta molestarle, así que sonríe con arrogancia esta vez―, pero nunca podrás superarme a mí.

― ¡No podrás decir lo mismo cuando pasen los años! ―el chico abre un ojo y la mira desafiante mientras ella sigue riendo―. ¡Estaré por encima de ti!

― Chicos...

― ¡Ja! Ni que fueses siquiera a igualarme.

― ¿Me estás desafiando? ―totalmente ofendido y picado se levanta y la mira por encima del hombro, ella le imita.

― No, estoy confirmando.

― ¡Chicos!

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―responden a coro percatándose de que Itsuki está de pie mirando a los alrededores.

― Alguien se acerca...

Ambos chicos se ponen en alerta mientras también miran a todos lados. Está demasiado oscuro y la luz de la luna y las estrellas no es suficiente para ofrecer una visión clara. Itsuki tiene los sentidos mejor desarrollados del grupo.

― ¡Saltad!

Los tres saltan antes de que una explosión ocurre en un diámetro bastante amplio pero no logra alcanzarles. De entre las sombras aparece un hombre con una capucha negra y una sonrisa asquerosa y cínica.

― Vaya, vaya... buenos reflejos muchacho.

― ¿Quién eres? ―dice Itsuki mientras los tres sacan un kunai de sus bolsos.

― No necesitáis saberlo. Solo dadme el pergamino ―el hombre hace una demanda con su mano y los chicos automáticamente se ponen en posición de ataque.

― No lo tenemos ―dice ella.

― Y aunque lo tuviésemos no te lo daríamos ―dice Eita.

― No seáis imprudentes... no hay nada que unos Genin puedan hacer contra mí...

― ¡No estés tan seguro!

Eita, impaciente y emocionado por conocer a su primer oponente poderoso se lanza contra él. Pero el hombre desaparece en un pestañeo. Mira a todos lados buscándolo, pero se ve obligado a girarse cuando escucha el grito desgarrador de la única miembro del grupo. Quería pensar que sus ojos le engañaban cuando vio a Nanami ser atravesada por una espada de enormes dimensiones dejándole un agujero enorme en el pecho. Cayó automáticamente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre manchaba de rojo la hierba.

Eita, con los ojos muy abiertos corre hacia ella y la zarandea en una vaga esperanza de que esté viva pero sus ojos sin vida le arrancan todas esperanzas.

― Nanami... ¡Itsuki! ―de repente recuerda a su compañero y da un giro de 180 grados sin encontrarle, pero luego de completar el ángulo de 360 grados y dirigir su vista al lado se encuentran el cuerpo de Itsuki flotando rodeado completamente de rojo cerca de la orilla y con una mirada de horror en el rostro.

― Itasuki... Nanami...

Susurra con horror y miedo, preso de la desesperación. Mira a todos lados con una cara desfigurada por el horror y la rabia y dejando escapar un grito de una desastrosa combinación de estas emociones sus ojos se tiñen de rojo una vez los abre.

― ¡WOW! ¡No puede ser!...

Escucha detrás de sí la risa de asombro del hombre al tiempo que se gira y se encuentra al sujeto luchando con sus dos compañeros. Confundido y todavía preso de la rabia se lanza contra el tipo que se queda maravillado observando los ojos del muchacho. No consigue asestarle el golpe pero deja un cráter bastante considerable en el sitio que antes ocupaba.

El sujeto suelta una estruendosa carcajada cargada de admiración.

― Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Qué suerte tengo!

* * *

Sakura camina por la calle oscura y casi desierta de la aldea. Parece que ahí todos acostumbran a irse temprano a la cama. Sigue caminando cuando vuelve a sentirse incómoda. Gira en una esquina, sin esperarse que en realidad no hay más calle, sino un callejón sin salida. Se encoje de hombros y da media vuelta, pero de repente se para.

― Así que eres tú esta molesta presencia que llevo sintiendo desde esta tarde...

Comenta al tiempo que vuelve a girar, encontrándose con un sujeto encapuchado y muy bien oculto al final del callejón. El sujeto da varios pasos para acercarse, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

― También estoy segura de que eres uno de esos sujetos sospechosos que mencionó el tabernero.

― Escucha lo que tengo que decirte... ―el sujeto suelta una voz ronca y pastosa, como si le diese pereza hablar.

― No tengo por qué escuchar algo de un extraño. Dime tu nombre primero.

― No necesitas saberlo...

― Entonces tampoco necesito escucharte ―dispuesta a irse escuchó algo del hombre que la dejó helada.

― Tu hijo está en peligro...

― ¿Cómo dices? ―le mira extrañada.

― Que tú hijo está en peligro, ahora mismo...

Sakura chista con molestia y preocupación, mientras le da la espalda al sujeto y concentrando todo el chakra en sus pies, desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del lugar, yendo tan rápido como el viento hacia el lago donde sabía que estarían los chicos.

* * *

Al llegar lo único que se encuentra son restos de árboles y tierra y hierba levantadas por todos lados. Divisa entre su confusión y el follón los cuerpos de Nanami e Itsuki.

― ¡Eh, responded! ―los zarandea logrando que Nanami vuelva a la consciencia―. ¡¿Qué ha pasado, Nanami?!

― Eita-kun... se lo han llevado ―habla con dificultad, Sakura nota que tiene heridas por todos lados así que la cura mientras la sostiene.

― ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién se lo ha llevado?!

― Sus ojos...

...

_Bueno... como tengo tanto estrés por exámenes y esas cosas, he disidido seguirlo, ya que así me entretengo y me relajo. Además creo que puedo sacarle mucho jugo a esto... aunque no sea nada muy original que digamos, pero bueno. No prometo nada, pero por ahora tengo varias ideas en la cabeza para continuarlo, aunque no será muy largo, pero los capítulos si. Luego si eso le cambio el título para que sea más remático. Nos vemos :)_


	2. El apellido olvidado

**Capítulo 2**

**El apellido olvidado**

* * *

Fue lo único que dijo Nanami antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

― Sus ojos... se lo han llevado sus ojos? ―dice Sakura muy nerviosa mientras con ambas manos intenta curar a los dos chicos―. ¡Mierda!, eso es lo que diría Naruto.

Está muy concentrada y consigue curar las heridas más graves, al parecer todas habían sido causadas por una explosión y solo eran externas. Estaba preocupada y estresada y algo le decía que habían secuestrado a su hijo por sus ''ojos''... Recordó entonces quién era el padre y asumió que era inevitable.

Logra hacer que los chicos recuperen la consciencia después de un rato y se reincorporan. Nanami recuerda lo sucedido y se pone a llorar.

― Shh, shh, Nanami, regla 25 ―Sakura le recuerda aquella regla que ella misma tantas veces rompió.

― Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus lágrimas... ―la chica la repite varias veces hasta que para de llorar.

Sakura se levanta y saca el pergamino de su bolso y mira a Itsuki, que se encuentra con los puños apretados y una mirada de total impotencia. Había dejado que se llevaran a un compañero, había sido totalmente inútil. Pero es que aquel oponente era mucho más experimentado que ellos, unos Genin graduados hace apenas medio año.

― Tomad el pergamino ―se lo entrega a Itsuki que la mira con vergüenza, Sakura ya había visto esa mirada muchísimas veces en personas importantes para ella―. No te sientas culpable ―le reprime con voz ruda―. Escuchadme, vosotros llevad el pergamino a la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas.

― Si vas a ir detrás de ese hombre, yo voy contigo.

― ¡¿Es que quieres morir?! ―le grita al chico, que solo desvía la mirada―. ¡No sois más que unos Genin, ya habéis visto que hay oponentes muchísimo más fuertes y experimentados por ahí que no dudan en asesinar a cualquiera! Ahora, hacedme caso. Llevad el pergamino y enviad inmediatamente un mensaje al Hokage ―termina de decirles con la voz más autoritaria que su tono de voz le permite, ya era hora de actuar como un verdadero líder.

Itsuki se resigna y asiente y Nanami no puede hacer otra cosa que resignarse también. Ambos chicos se van de inmediato y Sakura se queda examinando el terreno. Se agacha y pone su oído en la tierra revuelta.

― ''¡TSK!, esto me resulta tan fastidiosamente familiar'' ―piensa para ella mientras rechina los dientes― ''Una niña que llora y un valiente inconsciente''.

De repente se levanta con violencia y lanza un kunai hacia la oscuridad entre los árboles del bosque. Pero nunca llega a sonar el golpe. Sakura vuelve a bufar. De entre la oscuridad se aparece el mismo tipo del callejón girando el kunai entre sus dedos. Se lo devuelve y ella lo guarda.

― Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti ―le dice mientras comienza a caminar.

El tipo se aleja a una distancia considerable cuando ella pasa por su lado y mantiene la cabeza gacha, evitando que se le pueda ver ni siquiera la barbilla. Sakura sabe que ese sujeto es demasiado sospechoso, pero su hijo es más importante.

― Yo puedo ayudarte...

La pelirrosa se queda de piedra y se detiene. Se da la vuelta y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados con desconfianza.

― Tú sabías que esto pasaría ―le replica molesta, en sus palabra se sobreentiende que está exigiendo una explicación, pero el hombre no dice nada―. ¿Cómo lo sabías...? ―el tipo otra vez sigue callado, aunque esta vez ladea un poco la cabeza, la pelirrosa supone que está mirando hacia la izquierda―. ¿Quién eres...?

― No puedo decírtelo-

― ¡No puedo confiar en alguien que no muestra su rostro! ―ni siquiera le deja terminar la frase, la voz patosa del hombre la irrita demasiado.

― Si te muestro mi rostro confiarás menos en mí.

― Eso te hace aún más sospechoso... ―le gritó ya harta de ese sujeto, pero algo le decía que sabía algo y que necesitaría de ese algo.

― Si quieres saber dónde está... ―hizo una pausa y Sakura pestañeó, porque podía jurar que había dicho algo― tu hijo, no tienes otra opción que confiar en mí...

Harta de la situación, chista otra vez con molestia, algo que llevaba haciendo mucho ese día. Sin previo aviso, con una mano agarra la parte posterior de la capa en la que se forma un pico con la intención de bajarla. Lo hace con tal rapidez que el sujeto no tiene tiempo de apartarse y prediciendo sus intenciones y aún ella agarrando con fuerza la capa, en una escena que para ambos pasa en cámara lenta, salta hacia un árbol provocando que la capucha se desgarre del saco. Sakura no puede verle el rostro, solo el pelo, un pelo excesivamente largo y descuidado.

Sabe donde está el tipo porque lo siente y mira hacia la rama del árbol, entre la oscuridad donde está parado. El hombre esta vez dejando de lado la aptitud y la voz patosas y monótonas, chista, demostrando que ahora es él quién está fastidiado.

― ¡No seas molesta mujer!... ―dice evitando alzar mucho la voz, logrando que esta salga como si fuese un sonido gutural.

Sakura cierra los ojos y curva la boca. Luego le mira haciendo un puchero de disgusto para finalmente lanzarle el trozo de tela.

― Confiaré en ti solo porque es la vida de mi hijo la que está en juego... pero si te veo con intenciones de hacer algo sospechoso... no dudaré en matarte.

Sakura escucha al Encapuchado estar de acuerdo y le ve llegar a ella de un salto. El trozo de tela volvía a ejercer su función original.

― Bueno, ¿me vas a decir qué sabes?

* * *

Eita no sabía donde estaba. Solo sabía que llevaba horas en aquella habitación de la que no podía salir. Una barrera de chakra cubría puertas y ventanas y ni siquiera podía utilizar alguna técnica porque llevaba las manos atadas por cuerdas impregnadas de chakra.

Se deja caer en el suelo recostado a una pared, después de su décimo intento de quitarse las sogas o romper la barrera. Pero obviamente era inútil intentando utilizar solo la fuerza bruta. Se siente impotente e inútil, no pudo hacer nada contra ese tipo. Su madre siempre le decía que nunca se hiciera el héroe, que analizara la situación, que no fuera imprudente, porque ahí fuera había un montón de ninjas tan fuertes como inteligentes que no dudaban en asesinar a quién fuera y, desde pequeño, había crecido con las historias que su madre, Naruto y en general todos los chicos que una vez pertenecieron a un grupo llamado ''Los 11 novatos'' y que ahora eran todos Jounin o ANBUs, le habían contado sobre tiempos en los que el mundo ninja era un total desastre.

Por eso ahora se sentía estúpido, porque aún estando consciente de todo aquello había actuado imprudentemente. Había roto una de las reglas más importantes y quizás por eso era que ahora estaba en aquella situación.

Lo único que le consolaba era que si salía vivo de aquello, tendría una buena experiencia y se aseguraría de no cometer el mismo error de llevarse dejar por sus emociones y atacar sin ningún tipo de estrategia.

Se levanta de inmediato cuando siente que alguien gira el pomo de la puerta. Por la misma aparece el tipo que le había secuestrado y está a punto de atacarle, sin embargo se da cuenta que otro hombre más alto aparece por detrás de él. Su mirada es tan fría y vacía que le hiela la sangre.

― ¿Me has traído el pergamino? ―escucha la voz gutural y monótona del más grande.

― No, pero tengo algo mejor.

El sujeto que parecía ser el Lacayo señala al chico y el ''Jefe'' dirige su atención a él. Le mira con escrutinio, quizás preguntándose que representaba el chaval para ser más importante que el pergamino.

― ¿Quién es este niño?

― Este niño es nuestra carta de triunfo. Será muchísimo más útil que el pergamino ―Eita nota como el Jefe mira a su Lacayo esperando una explicación, que él también necesita―. En otras palabras, este niño ―y le señala―, es descendiente de un Uchiha.

― ''¿Uchiha?'' ―es lo que se pregunta Eita en su cabeza, sin comprender de qué estaban hablando.

Nota como el Jefe le mira y otra vez se le vuelve a helar la sangre.

― Mocoso... ¿quién es tu padre?

Eita se queda en blanco al escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Quién era su padre? En ese momento recuerda cuando era más pequeño e hizo la misma pregunta a su madre. ''Alguien que... ahora mismo no necesitas saber'' le dijo ella.

― No lo sé... ―fue su respuesta después de haber recordado la respuesta evasiva de su madre―. Mi madre nunca me ha hablado de él.

― Oh... así que se avergüenza... ―dijo el Lacayo con burla―. Bueno, de todas formas, lo que importa es que tú eres un descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja, y por consiguiente, tienes el Sharingan.

― ¿Sharingan? Nunca había escuchado-

― ¡Oh...! ¿No lo sabes? ―ante la mirada confundida y desconfiada de Eita, que estaba tomando a esos dos por locos, el Lacayo miró a su Jefe―. De todas formas, ¿quién de ellos pudo ser su padre?

― Este niño no parece tener más de 12 años... ―respondió el Jefe con voz analizante―, y hace 12 años solo quedaba uno de ellos vivo.

―¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?! ―estalló Eita, harto de escuchar palabras de los que consideraba unos locos―. ¡Ya veréis cuando mi madre me encuentre! ¡Os váis a cagar!

― Un niño no debería usar esas palabras tan fuertes... ―respondió con terrible parsimonia el Jefe y Eita pudo distinguir que el tono de su voz en realidad escondía una amenaza.

El Jefe de repente le hace una seña a su Lacayo y este le sigue. Cuando desaparecen por la puerta, Eita no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se escurran por su rostro, que sacude de su cara en cuanto siente su tacto frío y húmedo. La impotencia del momento le podía. Debía escapar de esos sujetos antes de que llevaran a cabo los planes cualesquiera que fueran que tenían para él. Recordó la espada que tenía el Lacayo envainada en sus caderas. Si tal vez... solo tal vez pudiera cogerla con la boca podría luchar y salir de ahí.

Pero antes pone la oreja en la puerta, escuchando al Lacayo.

― ¿Sabe lo que esto significa, Jefe? Ya no tenemos que buscar al otro porque tuvo un descendiente a saber como. Seguro que engañó a la pobre madre de ese niño.

― Hm... ―supone que el Jefe se lo está pensando un momento―, necesito ver el Sharingan.

― Pues hay que hacer que lo active.

― Si ni siquiera sabe lo que es... no podrá activarlo conscientemente. Necesitamos hacer que desarrolle la segunda aspa.

Una vez escucha que los sujetos terminan de hablar, siente como si dirigen a la puerta y se aleja inmediatamente. Eita se sienta en la cama y cuando Jefe y Lacayo aparecen por el umbral, mira disimuladamente la espada antes mencionada y, calculando la situación, se decide a agarrarla con la boca y salir de ahí.

Pero un dolor que le sacude de la cabeza a los pies le impide cualquier intento. No supo en qué momento ni cómo, pero estaba siento sujetado por el cuello contra una pared llena de recién hechas grietas. Tose sangre y mira a su agresor. El Jefe le mira con sus fríos ojos y Eita nota por primera vez que son completamente negros... tan negros como la oscuridad que le aterraba cuando tenía 5 años.

― No hagas nada estúpido, muchacho...

Al terminar sus palabras, le suelta y Eita cae al suelo mientras se agarra su garganta e intenta recuperar el aliento. Recordando el jutsu médico simple que le había enseñado su madre lo utiliza para cerrar las heridas superficiales. El Jefe mira al Lacayo y ambos vuelven a desaparecer por la puerta, para no volver hasta muchísimas horas después.

* * *

Ya había anochecido en el día siguiente al desastre. En medio del bosque, en una cueva, se puede distinguir un pequeño fuego, alrededor del cual se encuentran Sakura y el Encapuchado, aunque no precisamente alrededor es la palabra correcta. Sakura es la única que se encontraba alrededor, porque el Encapuchado estaba en una esquina de la cueva, muy alejado.

Desde que ambos habían salido, habían estado toda una madrugada, toda una tarde y toda una mañana avanzando y ella se había quedado con la duda, el sujeto había viajado a una distancia considerable de ella y cada vez que intentaba dirigirle la palabra o se giraba para mirarle, él agachaba la cabeza inmediatamente, evitando que pudiese ver cualquier parte de su rostro.

Habían llegado a dónde habían estado los sujetos, pero ya se habían marchado y tuvieron que seguir avanzando.

Sintió lo que parecía un ronquido y cayó en cuentas de que el Encapuchado estaba dormido. Se levanta con sutileza, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarlo. Su curiosidad de niña aún no había desaparecido y veía ahora una oportunidad para descubrir que había debajo de esa capucha.

Comenzó a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, como la vez en que su Equipo intentó ver el rostro de Kakashi en más de una ocasión. ''¿Unos dientes enormes de conejo?; ¿Unos labios morzillones?'' pensaba a cada paso que daba.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca traga la saliva y en un rápido movimiento agarra otra vez la capucha que ya no es una pieza uniforme de la capa y la jala con fuerza. Lo que ve la deja helada. Ante sus ojos no hay tipo encapuchado, sino que todo se convierte en un tronco de árbol. Una mueca y una gota que se escurre por su frente evidencian la vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta de que había hecho una transformación. ¿Pero en qué momento?...

― Ya te he dicho que no necesitas saber quién soy...

Escucha la voz del sujeto mientras está saliendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva que el fuego no alcanza a disipar. Le mira con un puchero de disgusto. La había engañado.

― ¿Eres un ninja? ―le pregunta mientras escucha al sujeto hacer un sonido parecido al de quién está pensando.

― Lo fui...

― ¿Qué pasa con tu chakra? No lo he sentido desde que te he visto...

Lo vuelve a escuchar ''pensar''.

― No hagas tantas preguntas...

Sakura regresa su puchero y cierra los ojos para concentrarse.

_― Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ ―una babosa apareció justo en el centro de la figura que provocó la invocación.

― ¿Qué necesita Sakura-sama?

― Necesito que lleves un mensaje al Hokage.

Después de citar dicho mensaje la babosa desapareció y Sakura volvió a dirigir su atención al Encapuchado, cuya mirada sentía sobre su cuerpo a unos metros de ella.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño. Desde que le vio no pudo sentir su chakra y eso le hizo bajar la guardia, creyendo que tal vez era como Rock Lee y que no podía utilizarlo, lo cual le daría una enorme ventaja ya que controlaba el chakra tan bien que podía hacer estragos que el sujeto solo podría ver en sus peores pesadillas. Pero ahora pensaba que lo estaba ocultando, pero ¿para qué? Simplemente el hecho de llegar a estos extremos era sospechoso, todo con respecto al sujeto era demasiado sospechoso...

Y sus sospechas se habían ramificado hasta llegar a la conclusión de que todavía no le había contado nada de como iba a ayudarla y por qué. Ni siquiera le había dado una explicación de cómo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

''Te responderé todas tus preguntas cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro''. Fueron sus palabras antes de que echara a andar y ella, resignada y temiendo porque le hiciesen algo malo a su Eita, le siguió en silencio.

― Supongo que te debo una explicación... ―ahí estaba su voz patosa y monótona, casi inaudible. Sakura levantó la vista agradeciendo que tuviesen esa irracional y oportuna telepatía.

Desde su esquina, aún alejado lo suficiente de ella, comenzó a largar.

― La razón por la que raptaron a tu hijo... es porque quieren invadir la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas ―Sakura pestañea ante esa revelación y entonces recuerda de quién era también su hijo―. En un principio necesitaban el pergamino que teníais que llevar justamente a la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. Se supone que contiene un poderoso Jutsu Secreto con un poder comparable al del Raikage.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?

― Tu hijo... estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Sakura le mira directamente, pensativa.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

― Estoy pendiente de esos tipos hace mucho tiempo, de la misma forma que ellos de mí.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella supo que el Encapuchado había hablado de más, cuando ante su pregunta automática, el hizo una pausa demasiado larga. Sakura pensaba que estaba buscando las palabras para responderle de alguna forma que no le revelase nada. El Encapuchado parecía escoger muy bien las palabras, diciendo lo necesario sin pasarse. A cada segundo le parecía más sospechoso, pero en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de su niño pudiendo ser lastimado y le hacía olvidar que estaba confiando en un extraño.

― Por lo que soy capaz de hacer...

Sakura se quedó callada. ¿Significaba que estaba tratando con alguien mucho más peligroso de lo que pensaba y ella ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de descubrirle? Todo comenzó a ponerse negro y aunque solo había estrechado los ojos, el Encapuchado supo que había puesto todas sus alarmas a funcionar.

― Pero eso no importa, lo importante es ir a detenerlos y recuperar al niño.

― ¿Estás en el Libro Bingo, verdad? ―su perspicacia sigue intacta a pesar de todos los años y por la mueca que se imaginó pudo haber en el rostro del Encapuchado, cuando volvió a girar la cabeza y mirar al suelo, supo que había dado en el clavo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró para librarse de la tensión de sus hombros. Una sonrisa amable dibuja su cara y le mira con condescendencia.

― No me importa quien eres, siempre que me ayudes. Además, si estás ayudando a una mujer desconocida, no puedes ser tan malo.

Por primera vez Sakura puede notar una parte del rostro del Encapuchado. Levantó el rostro y pudo divisar una boca relativamente abierta, contorneada por unos labios secos, rojos y heridos por mordidas. Pero inmediatamente el Encapuchado baja el rostro y se aleja más.

Sakura vuelve a suspirar y se recuesta a la pared de la cueva y cierra los ojos, quedándose dormida. Sin embargo, sin bajar la guardia. Al menos había descubierto algo importante sobre el Encapuchado. Algo que la inquietaba aún más.

* * *

Itsuki y Nanami estaban en una habitación, en algún hotel en algún lugar de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. Se habían instalado en la mañana, cuando llegaron a la Aldea Oculta. Habían hecho exactamente lo que había dicho su maestra. Hablar con el Raikage, entregarle el pergamino y pedir que enviara un mensaje a Konoha. El señor, obviamente mucho más mayor que hace 12 años, seguía conservando su robustez y a pesar de las arrugas que envejecían su rostro, seguía pareciendo un toro. Captó el mensaje enseguida e inmediatamente envió un mensajero, posteriormente les pidió que se quedaran en la Aldea, a esperas de que Sakura o el Hokage llegaran y todo se solucionara.

Y ahora mismo, en la habitación, mientras Itsuki da puñetazos al aire, Nanami se encuentra sentada en la cama, mirándole, pero con una mirada preocupada y angustiada. Itsuki de repente se detiene y se sienta a su lado, con la misma mirada. Entonces, Nanami se atreve a preguntar lo que le estaba quemando la garganta.

― ¿Sabes... que pasó con sus ojos? ¿Sabes por qué?

Itsuki la mira y ella espera encontrar una respuesta afirmativa.

― Nunca pensé que lo vería con mis propios ojos ―fue lo que dijo―, mi padre me dijo que el último que lo poseía había desaparecido y se le consideraba muerto.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Eita posee un jutsu ocular muy poderoso, que perteneció a uno de los clanes también más poderosos y... ―Itsuki hace una pausa y traga saliva― a dicho clan pertenecieron los que provocaron la guerra de hace 12 años.

― ¿Te refieres a...? ―a Nanami se le vino el recuerdo de algo que les habían explicado siendo muy pequeños, pero cuyo tema no habían profundizado, por algo de que no era necesario saberlo.

― ¿Recuerdas el apellido Uchiha? ―Nanami asintió―. Al parecer Eita es hijo del último que quedaba cuando acabó la guerra. Estuve investigando por pura curiosidad hace 1 año, hasta que descubrí quien era el padre de Eita... pero no podía ser yo quién se lo dijera, no si Sakura no había mencionado nada en toda su vida.

― ¿Y quién era?

Eita sacó de un bolsillo un papel, que parecía una copia de otro y se lo entregó, Nanami lo abrió y miró a la persona cuyo retrato aparecía tachado por una raya roja; lo reconoció de inmediato. Lee las letras escritas con tinta negra al pie de la página antes de que la voz de Itsuki vuelva a captar toda su atención.

― El antiguo miembro del equipo de Sakura-sensei y el Hokage-sama; el miembro original... Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
